


Snatched

by Anael Aden (Kirann_Oswin_Meadows)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Kissing, Language, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirann_Oswin_Meadows/pseuds/Anael%20Aden
Summary: What would you do if you suddenly woke up in a different body next to a barely of age girl? To some it would sound like the best escape of your life. But to Anael the situation is terrifying. All she wants is to return to her body. In order to do that though she needs to enlist the help of an old friend and the friend of the person she woke up in. All while a gang pursues her for actions she never committed.





	Snatched

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first story on Ao3. I've written fanfiction for other sites before, but this'll be the first original I'll be writing, hopefully to completion. This is a reddit inspired prompt. Hope you all enjoy this little project of mine.

I woke up tired. My bones creaked into place as I lifted my sore body from its initial position on the bed. I smacked my lips together, trying to get the bad morning taste out of my mouth. I felt a pain in my stomach signaling the need for some food. My face flushed in embarrassment as I turned to my left and as my eyes fell onto a young girl. She appeared to be of High School age and she was not wearing anything underneath the covers. I didn’t recognize her and I was pretty sure that last night I had gone to sleep with my boyfriend.

My head began to swim as I got up quickly. I stumbled and crashed to the floor, knocking things off the nightstand next to the bed. That’s weird, I don’t remember ever buying a nightstand for the bedroom either. In fact, nothing in the room was familiar at all. I heard the bedsheets move as the girl shifted her weight above.

I got up from the cold wood floor and stood quietly observing the stranger as her hand moved across the spot where I was lying in a moment ago. I felt a spark of affection, looking at her. I don’t know why, I’ve never known her before today and I didn’t even like people of the same sex. Yet I had this feeling that was directed at her. I had to resist the urge to crawl back into bed next to her and pull her towards me. Instead, I sneaked out of the room to explore more of the strange place I’d woken up in.

Thoughts raced by in my head. I tried to figure out what was going on and how I’d gotten here. I couldn’t have been kidnapped, right? If I had then I’d be bound in order to prevent me from escaping. I wouldn’t have been allowed to be in an unlocked room with someone. But if I was kidnapped then did that mean that the strange girl was the perpetrator? Or was she the daughter of the person who did it? Then I began to think of Daniel.

What must he be going through right now when he’s waking up with me gone. I hope he calls the police so that they can find me and bring me home to him. I uttered a moan as a terrible thought crept into my mind. What if he’s dead? What if they killed him in order to take me? I forced the thought out of my head and tried to think positively.

I looked down to see that I was wearing a sports bra and a pair of tight shorts. Add that to the list of things that I certainly know I’ve never owned.

My stomach growled, reminding me of the hunger that was gnawing at me when I woke up. The hallway was a bit tight for my liking. Several doorless openings were placed towards what I thought was the front of the house and behind me were 3 closed doors. No sound greeted my ears. Everything was so quiet, I winced as I heard every shuffle the carpet made as I took each step.

The first opening to my left revealed the kitchen. It was connected to the dining area via a small opening next to the wall. Just as I suspected the opening next to it in the hallway also lead to the dining table. The hole across the hall, however, lead to the living room. It was a lot more spacious than the kitchen and diner as all living rooms are. A large flat screen took the place above the fireplace. Not many houses had a fireplace anymore. But they surprisingly matched. 3 sofas were set so that they’d be facing the Television, in the middle a beautiful blue carpet laid underneath a glass coffee table. This oddly felt comforting. I was about to walk past the glass table and continue exploring but something caught my eye and brought me back to inspect it more.

As I stared at the reflection bouncing off the glass I began to notice that something seemed off. At first I couldn’t put my finger on it, but the more I stayed staring at it the more I noticed what was wrong. I jumped away from the reflection in fear. It couldn’t be. The face looking at me in the table was not me. Yet it’s my reflection. WHat the FuCK is happening? There is something very wrong going on right now. First I wake up next to some stranger in her house, and now I have a stranger’s reflection staring at me. I jumped when I bumped into something in my panic. Right when I turned around lips attacked mine locking me in an awkward position on the armrest of the sofa. My mind raced, I couldn’t believe what was happening.

Even though I knew I had a boyfriend, I still enjoyed this interaction with whoever this was. And I didn’t know why. Instead of breaking it up like I wanted to do, I instead deepened the kiss determined to win this weird battle.

“Morning Jean, how did you sleep? I was worried when I woke up and you were gone. I thought that maybe our fight yesterday pushed you away,” a girl’s voice surprised me. I hadn’t expected a woman to be the one behind the passion.

She buried her head in my shoulder before I could open my eyes. My body hugged her and pulled her into an embrace making her oversized T-shirt scrape against my bare stomach. She was shorter than me, only just about an inch though. Her hair was a light brown and stopped just a few inches below her shoulders and was tied back in a ponytail.

She lifted herself up from my shoulder and looked at me. Oh god, she’s that high school girl who was sleeping next to me on the bed. Her eyes were green, which fit her surprisingly well. She used those eyes to stare at me. It got a bit uncomfortable after a few seconds though.

She leaned in for another kiss, but I stopped her before she could land her lips on me.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to kiss you? Honestly Jean, what’s gotten into you?” she grinned seductively.

She planted another soft kiss on me.

“But you're a. You're a sophomore. And I’m 30. This isn’t right.”

“30? Did you forget how old you are silly? Your 25 Jean. And I'm flattered by your comment on me looking young, but I'm a senior. I'll be graduating this year. Besides, we don’t care what people talk about us. We’ve never cared. Since when did you?”

“Wait. What did you call me?” I gasped each of the words out slowly as it finally dawned on me.

“I called you Jean. Your name?” she answered with a puzzled look.

“Jean? Who’s Jean?” I still couldn't understand what was happening right now.

“Look, I know that we’re in a tough spot because of my parents and you losing your job. But that doesn’t mean that we have to break up. It just means that we’ll need each other more than ever. To help each other. I’ve just gotten a part-time job at the MCK restaurant. And I’m still going to be able to continue with school just like you wanted. Just please don’t leave me. I need you.” She started to sob.

“No. No. No. Don’t cry. Please don’t cry, look I have something Important to say” -I waited for her to stop crying before I continued- “I’m not. I’m not Jean. My name is Anael Smith and I woke up this morning in your strange home and I have no clue where I am or what I’m doing here. And there’s something wrong with your coffee table that is reflecting someone else’s face and I’m freaking out here!” I could see that I scared her with the last part that I accidentally screamed out.

“Jean your scaring me. I think you need some rest. After you calm down enough we can talk things through,” she took my hand and tried to leave me back to her room.

“No.” I snatched my hand back away from her grasp. “I’m telling you the truth” -an idea popped into my head- “I can prove it to you. Where’s your computer.”

“It’s in the kitchen” -she pointed- “What are you going to do Jean?” she asked as she followed me.

I opened the computer that was sitting on the counter and went to my work website. I had a job as a police officer complimenting my boyfriend’s job as a Detective. I logged in my credentials and pulled up my profile. There I was. The photo I’ve always hated gave me a sense of security at a time that I’m sure I’m losing my mind in. The date at the bottom of the screen also read the date it should. 2\22\18. The day after I went to sleep.

“Jean? How did you log into a police officer’s account?” Bewilderment flooded her face.

“I’m not Jean. I’m Anael Smith. Now do you believe me?” she nodded slightly still confused by what was going on. “Where are we?”

“Uh… Leafwood. Leafwood on Long Island, New York.”

I felt my new face go cold as the color drained from my face leaving me pale. I was all the way across the country with no way home, nor to my body. A weak laugh escaped my mouth as I collapsed to the floor exhausted.

“How do you feel about Breakfast?” 


End file.
